An Espada Thanksgiving: What I'm Thankful For
by Amaterasu Ai
Summary: Aizen has our dear Espada celebrate Thanksgiving! We all know that this bonding time is not going to end with everyone sober.Humor/Family Family because it's thanksgiving. HAPPY THANKSGIVING EVERYONE!


An Espada Thanksgiving

Written by A

Summary: Aizen has our dear Espada celebrate Thanksgiving! We all know that this bonding time is not going to end well…

Disclaimer: OBVIOUSLY, Yo no posee Bleach. (I don't own Bleach)

AN: Happy Thanksgiving, Minna-chan! I'm thankful for you all XDD

~A~

The weather around this time was just WONDERFUL, wasn't? It gets cold and chilly, extremely windy; it's just so NICE for Aizen!

You must be wondering how the man can love the weather so much. The answer: It's too cold to fight outside without a jacket. And knowing Nnoitra and Grimmjow, they just aren't ready to adjust.

"Gin, my brother, happy thanksgiving!" said Aizen merrily as the said silver haired man strolled down the hall. Gin doesn't understand why he's called Aizen's brother. He's young enough to be his son…or nephew or something…

"Ya too, Aizen-taicho," he responded as he continued down the hall.

Aizen frowned. Gin wasn't in a thankgiving-y mood… Kaname didn't even bother to wave back at Wonderwiece today! No, wait, he's blind…but he didn't drink the cranberry juice that Aizen bought for him…no…he's allergic to cranberries…

But the Espada were just as unfriendly as ever. Starrk was starting to sick Lilynette on everyone that bothered him (or it was just Lilynette being bored…), Barragan's 'breath' was keeping everyone away from him, Tia was in an AWEFUL mood for the past week, Ulquiorra's starting to actually get mad at the woman, Nnoitra's willing to go outside without a jacket just to kill random hollows, Grimmjow just ruined Szayel's experiment the other day, causing Szayel to superglue neko ears onto the said 6th, and the rest were just laying there all day.

"This family needs to be more grateful." Aizen saw a nest of hollow birds outside. Most people would smile, and that's what Aizen did, but he was thinking about getting Ulquiorra to slaughter a turkey and prepare a thanksgiving meal for him.

So, that's what he had arranged.

~U~

This is how Ulquiorra learned that he had to prepare a meal for all the Espada.

"Sup, Cifer," called Grimmjow as he walked through the wall (again) and into the Cuarto's room.

"…"

"Guess what?" he asked as he grinned. Ulquiorra had a slight uneasy feeling, but he always had an annoyed or uneasy feeling around Grimmjow and Nnoitra.

He sighed in annoyance, "No, I will not pull your finger trash." The Sexta laughed.

"Darn, but you gotta make dinner for us tonight."

"It isn't my turn." The Espada hated to cook every night, so every night, they took turns making meals for each other. After two weeks, it would be their turn again. Of course, if they're lucky, someone would go twice in a row or something like that.

"I know."

"…So…I am cooking for everyone because…?"

"Aizen wants you to make a Thanksgiving feast for everyone. SEE YA TONIGHT!" Before he would sonido off, Ulquiorra grabbed him by the collar and dragged him to the kitchen.

"You are going to help me."

Poor Grimmjow. Actually, poor everyone. He never cooked before. He usually got Ilforte or Di-Roy to cook for him and the others.

~S~

Szayel was in his laboratory. (Where else would he be?) But that doesn't matter, let's go see what Starrk's doing.

"STARRRK! IT'S TIME TO PLAY TWISTER!" screamed Lilynette as she jumped on her fellow Primera.

~A~ Well, now that we know what our Primeras were doing, let's time skip to the dinner.

"Good evening, my dear Espada. You all look lovely tonight. You too, Gin and Kaname." Everyone beamed. Except Ulquiorra, he wondered how the heck they looked lovely if they wore the same thing every day. "Now, as we hold ha-" Grimmjow bolted up from his seat and declared angrily.

"I will NOT hold hands with you!" Aizen glared. Grimmjow sat back down. "Statement withdrawn…"

"…-nds and say grace." Everyone thought this was kinda weird since they're hollows. Since it's crazy enough that they are celebrating thanksgiving. I mean, usually you would be thankful and loving and crap when its thanksgiving, but they are HOLLOWS…ESPADA to be exact.

"Aizen-sama, I know I usually do now object to what you say," started Ulquiorra, "but we are hollows. Arrancar, some of us are even vasto lorde…well, and the one Gillian…" everyone glanced at Aaroniero. "We are hollows, we don't love or be thankful, we kill stuff."

"Nicely worded, Ulquiorra!" said Grimmjow. (since it was his quote in the first place)

"Hm…I see…well, then we all should say what we are thankful for!" Someone was about to object, but of course, Aizen didn't want to hear it. "Since I am at the head of the table, I will go first."

Everyone nodded in agreement. They wanted to see what kind of example their Aizen-sama would show.

"I am thankful for all of my children. Especially Ulquiorra, who's the only one that's not a problem child!" Half the table sweat dropped right there.

"I'M NOT A PROBLEM CHILD, AIZEN-SAMA~!~!~!" yelled Zommari.

"Gin, Kaname, what are you two thankful for?" asked Aizen. Tousen answered, what else? Justice. Oh, and Wonderwiece.

Gin thought for a while. This was kinda hard for him. Sure, he was thankful for a lot of things, but he couldn't say it out loud really. "I'm thankful fer…sake. It IS called Happy Juice ya know," said Gin with a grin (like always).

Aizen nodded and then turned to Ulquiorra, who was up next.

After careful thought and consideration, Ulquiorra said what he was thankful for. "I am thankful that I do not have to watch over the trashy _onnna_."

"Ulquio-…" Aizen interrupted before Grimmjow could say anything.

"Of course. From now on, your sister, Halibel, will watch over the girl. Is that okay with you, Inoue Orihime?" Inoue, from her seat on the floor, while handcuffed to Ulquiorra, much to his discomfort, nodded.

"I'm also thankful for the 75 inch HD TV in my room." Aizen nodded.

"Grimmjow, get one for your brother the next time you head to the Living World." Said Sexta scowled, another reason to hate the 4th.

"I'm thankful that you kept me alive! And my friends, and that my brother is safe, and that Tatsuki-chan's arm healed, and that-!" Starrk didn't let Inoue finish.

"I'm thankful for having comrades." Aizen nodded with a satisfied smile. Nnoitra grinned, he had liked what Gin's thankfulness was aimed at, but he knew he wasn't allowed to copy him.

"I'm thankful for…power, sake, eye-patches, a 'butler', a new laptop…and my waterbed."

"…You don't HAVE a new laptop…or a waterbed…" pointed out Grimmjow, who had been over to play Halo 3 a million of times.

"I am thankful for comrades, friends, and a home in general. Oh, and my waterbed," said Halibel.

"Tia-chan, ya don't got a waterbe-" Gin was cut off.

"Yes, I do." (That gave another reason why Nnoitra hated Harribel)

"We are thankful for **grapes and bubbles **and masks," said Aaroniero. No one really wanted to comment.

Next up was Yammy. He was stuffing his face with the hollow turkey, so everyone knew what he was going to say…and if he said anything, food would fly everywhere…

Barragan stood up and declared his thankfulness…for power and domination…

"I am thankful for science. And that's all I need to be thankful for since I am THE perfect being!" exclaimed Szayel. Everyone just moved on.

"I AM THANKFUL FOR YOUUU, AIZEN-SAMA! And pumpkins." A few of the others laughed.

Finally, Grimmjow, who was the last one, was next up.

"I…am thankful foooor…cat nip and litter boxes!" Everyone just sat there, thinking that he HAD to be joking.

"…Trash…how drunk or high are you right now…?" asked Ulquiorra.

"VERY…by the way…Yer hair is BEAUTIFUL today~" he whispered as he started to reach his hand out. "I'm so jealous, Halibel!"

Ulquiorra sighed in relief as Halibel cero'ed Grimmjow.

Well, this was WAY better they Halloween, Valentine's Day, and last year's Christmas…

But Aizen was thankful for his 'children', no matter how much he felt like killing them and wondering why he got himself into this mess in the first place.

_THE END_

_I know, it kinda sucks, but I wanted to write something for thanksgiving. _

_I'M thankful for my wonderful readers and reviewers _

_Thanks XDD_

_~Amaterasu Ai_


End file.
